User talk:Crazy Frog Fish
Welcome Hi, welcome to World War II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Fargo84 page. The World War II Wiki community hopes you'll have a great time editing and if you have any questions, please ask an administrator or another user. Although, the Manual of Style or the some help pages can also help. The newsletter can help you stay updated about new contests and events on the wiki. Since all pages need references, it is good to have a set of websites that can be relied on for several articles. Check the Policy category for all of the major rules on the WWII Wiki. Finally, you can check the forums and Community portal for ongoing conversations about WWII history, site repairs, etc. The forums are mainly for conversations about histroy and repairs while the community portal is mainly about voting and announcements. Good Luck Editing! Abwehr Agent Hello Crazy Fish, I'm glad that you finally have an account and don't worry, all your previous edits as an anon will be recognized. I will write you up as head of the Abwehr write now. 21:50,8/17/2012 21:50, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back Hello Crazy Frog Fish!, Excellent to have you back onboard. I must say that things have certainly been slow but we are steadily inching to our goal of 1,000 articles. 02:15,9/17/2013 02:15, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hi there Crazy Frog Fish, I'm MadMarek, one of the more recent contributors to the WWII Wiki, but I've been active on a few other wikis too, specifically Wookieepedia. Anyway, I just thought it would be nice to stop in and say hi. So, hi! *Alright then! I too look forward to it! Should you have a question about Wikia or WW II, leave a message on talk page. May our community here continue to grow! Blessings and regards, comrade! Commendation Hello Crazy Frog Fish, After being absent for a while from the wiki, I noticed you qualified for several user awards should you choose to display them. 04:12,6/15/2014 04:12, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Edit summaries Hello CFF. I see you have received some awards, congratulations on that. In case you have not noticed yet, I've recently become an admin, and as such, keeping track of editing on the wiki is useful. I just wish to point out, that I see you have not been giving edit summaries after you edit a page, and therefor, it becomes difficult to keep track of what changes are made to a page. I respectfully request that when you edit a page in the future, please leave an edit summary in text box to the upper right-hand side of your edit screen. That way we will be able to keep track of what changes are made to a page. Please note that you don't have to give a edit summary when editing your own profile or any talk pages, or forum threads. Thank you for your contributions, and I hope see in the future. Sincerely, *Very well then. I was just doing my duty as an admin. Please remember that leaving a summary, even for grammatical error corrections will appreciated. And one more thing, when leaving someone a message (particularly me), please put your message under a Level 2 header (like this: ... ). Thank you for your contributions and I hope to speak to you again in the future. Sincerely, RE: Editing Hey there, I am sorry if it appeared that I was being harsh, It's just that I'm cracking down on bad quality on the wiki, such as not leaving edit summaries. You'll notice I've renamed a bunch of pages also. I'm also working on getting my badges, I've earned the Victoria Cross, I'm now working on the Order of the Rising Sun for 100 days. Sorry to hear about your internet issues, I'm only using a 3G modem with 1 gig data bundle, so at the end of the month I've got to cut editing short to try come back every day to get the badge. I'll see what I can do about getting you some awards for your work. Thanks a lot for your contributions. Sincerely, *Sorry man, I can't help you, I would if I could, but the server controls the badges, I think. I myself had to start again after 54 of 60 days, from 0 again. If you want the badge, I think you'll just have to start over like I did. Sucks does it not. But seriously, if I could help I would. Thank you for contributing and keep up the good work, we're gonna win this war! **Okay then, keep up the morale! Don't go down without a fight! If you need any help with admin work, just drop me a message. Sincerely, Reset Achievement Hello CrazyFrogFish, I will see towards your case of an achievement reset and perhaps request wikia staff give you the achievement. I will also bring up the topic of giving admins more control of the achievements so these issues can be dealt with easier. -- 02:20,8/9/2014 02:20, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, sorry I can't really do something to help right now, but as Fargo said, we'll see if we can get Wikia staff to give you the award, you've earned. Hear from you soon comrade. EDIT: ''' I put in a request with staff to restore your achievement, if should be added within 2-3 business days if all goes well. 16:08,8/9/2014 16:08, August 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: First person articles Hey CFF. You're right, articles should be written in the third person. Please edit that page completely and remove any plagiarism and first person sections. I'll draw some guideline amendments for the manual of style and present it to Fargo as soon as possible. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. :Thank you again. I assure you, it is my duty to the community as an administrator to deal with these things. You'll see those amendments in the manual of style by the end of the week. ::In order to give you closure, Amendment 1.0 has been implemented in the Manual of Style. Please see World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style#Do not be biased. Edit summaries Hey there CFF. I couldn't help but notice your edit summary for your last edit to the Panzer V Panther article. As you know, I stress the importance of edit summaries, but that is bit too much. I feel instead of wasting your time with massive descriptions of what you changed and why is completely unnecessary. In this specific case, all you needed to say was "corrected naming" or something short like. Also, to the left of the edit summary field is a drop down box containing a series of common edit summaries, and using this can save you a lot of time. Remember, if someone wants to know exactly what you changed, that's what the page history is for. '''Disclaimer: I've only done this to help. *It's alright, I just though of pointing that out to you:-) ::CFF, why did you write "TROLOLOL" as the edit summary for the Blitzkrieg page? In the future, please refrain from doing so. 23:23,11/27/2014 23:23, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Final corrections Hey CFF. I'm officially done with the major work on the Waffen-SS article. I'd like to just ask you to look it over and see that are no little spelling or grammar errors I've missed. I think I took care of most of 'em, but there are a few places where I don't what to do, so I'd appreciate it if you could do that some time. Thanks in advance. I think you are awesome at writing articles but ( no offence)slightly insane.Triangle21 (talk) 19:46, October 23, 2015 (UTC)